Projects currently in progress on the General Clinical Research Center include kidney and heart transplantation, treatment of acute hepatic failure by heterologous cross circulation, pituitary-adrenal regulatory mechanisms, parathyroid function, and thyrocalcitonin-cyclic AMP following acute changes in calcium levels, the incidence of aldosteronism in a selected hypertensive population, hypothalamic control growth hormone, erythropoietic protoporphyria, the metabolic features of familial types I and IV hyperglyceridemia, familial hypercholesterolemia, metabolism of radioactive noradrenaline in patients with orthostatic hypotension, immune responses in carcinoma, evaluation of new therapeutic approaches to cancer chemotherapy using sensitized lymphocytes, the evaluation of new therapeutic agents for systemic mycosis, the effect of hypertension and arteriosclerosis on the response of squamous carcinoma to irradiation, and diurnal variation in the blood pressure of patients with acclerated hypertension.